


Girlfriends at the Promenade

by caesarsboom



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Season: Bluff City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarsboom/pseuds/caesarsboom
Summary: Happy Secret Samol, FrankiExtra! Bluff City AU Aria and Jacqui (plus Hella and Adaire) at the Promenade Arena. Jacqui, Aria, and Hella are all very into it but Adaire's just there to make a quick buck on some bets.





	Girlfriends at the Promenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankiExtra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiExtra/gifts).



[you can click through here for the full size version! (& others)](https://flic.kr/p/2euzsSh)


End file.
